We'll Carry On
by minimaybe
Summary: Tony is left vulnerable and alone. One can only guess whom he seeks comfort in. First attempt at publishing a story so I'm not experienced in writing summaries
1. Realize

**Disclaimer****: if I owned NCIS, Tony and Tim would have done some pretty naughty things to each other……**

**I absolutely despise Tiva stories; they drive me crazy, even though I really want to see them get together on the show… weird… oh well. Y'all know I'm a slash-y kind of girl and I didn't want to write a McNozzo, so here's something new, a Tony/Jimmy fic. I know, don't see those often, but I recently read a few of those fics and fell in love with that couple. Now, this is my first published story here so please be nice…ish. Also, I can't write a story without incorporating My Chemical Romance somehow. The title comes from the song Welcome to the Black Parade but the song itself won't be mentioned later in the story. So here goes, the lady-lovin' movie fanatic and the autopsy gremlin, together, in:**

We'll Carry On

Tony sat, trying to mask his quickly forming tears, on the floor of the men's bathroom. He wouldn't really care if someone entered; he would come up with an excuse, like he lost a contact or something.

But his mind went totally blank when the he heard the door start to open, so he hugged his chest to his knees tighter and tried to blend in with the background; because one wouldn't notice a sobbing adult man on the tile floor of the only bathroom on this floor of the agency.

"Tony? Are you…okay?"

"Do I look fucking 'okay' Palmer?" Tony snapped.

"Sorry… I didn't mean anything by it." Tony sighed, sniffling at the same time.

"No, I'm sorry, Palmer. I shouldn't take this out on you"

"If you don't mind me asking, um, what is the thing you're trying to…take out on someone? If that made sense at all…" Jimmy made his way over to where Tony sat and did a little awkward sit-down thing next to him.

"Oh, erm, yeah, it did. I think…I just got dumped…"

"Ah, yes I do believe I know the feeling" That made Tony laugh/cry a little bit. "May I ask who…"

"I don't know…we didn't really tell people. Gibbs' rule and all. One of the reasons he dumped me"

"Whoa, wait…_he_?"

"Yeah," Tony said, sitting up more, "you gotta a _problem_ with that?" Tony gave him a stern look, to scare him.

"No, no, not at all. I just didn't think _you… _Just pushes on my interest to know who…and why else."

"Nosy, aren't we, Palmer?"

"Sorry, it's just –"

"Tim. McGee. He thought we shouldn't tell people. He said it would be a lot of bad publicity for his author side and Gibbs would probably hunt us down…"

"So, what you're saying is, McGee is an easily scared asswipe?"

"Who uses people, yes. I thought he actually loved me, like I did him…" A fresh bout of tears came to Tony's eyes.

"Shh, it's okay Tony. I know how much it can hurt. I had a boyfriend in college…kind of… my roommate. Just used me when he couldn't get any for himself. But you know what makes me feel better?"

"I could only imagine" His normal sarcastic self was inching its way back.

"Don't judge –"

"I already do."

"Then, wha— hey!"

"Like you really had no idea"

"Right. Anyway. I guess judge all you want, but when my spirits are down, I listen to music. Mostly, um, My Chemical Romance."

"Really? You don't really come across as the 'emo' type, Palmer"

"They are NOT an emo band."

"Way to get all defensive about it."

"Sorry, but when it comes to music and the shit people listen to these days, I don't need people to trash the actually good stuff by putting a label on it."

"You've thought this through"

"Obvious, isn't it." Tony nodded. They shared a moment, just a few silent seconds, which really didn't feel awkward at all.

"I prefer movies…obviously. But, uh…I do listen to them, too."

"Real fans wouldn't say they're emo"

"Trying to trick you Jimmy. Reputation to keep. I'm not supposed to like their punk-y-ness" Jimmy rolled his eyes. But straightened up.

"You called me Jimmy"

"That is your name." Tony snorted.

"Right, well, yeah" Jimmy suddenly found that the floor was more interesting than Tony's beautiful face. That, and he was trying not to show that he felt the blood rush to his face and ears.

"Jimmy…" Palmer looked up to meet Tony's gaze. He swallowed hard. "You really helped me today. Thank you." Tony kissed Jimmy's cheek and stood up. He looked down at the still sitting Jimmy and smiled. And left the bathroom.

"You're welcome" Jimmy said/sighed to the already gone Tony as he leaned his head against the cold, damp wall.

**Damn, it was really hard making McGee sound like a bad guy…damn him and his cute innocence to hell…not really...I love him…grrrz, any way, hope you enjoyed! 3**


	2. Author's Note

I would still very much like to hear your opinion on the story, and if you liked it, please comment! I have a second part to this oneshot, its really like a sequel, but instead of a oneshot like this one, it's a real, full length deal-io. So, if you like it (or hate it) say so, so I know if I should post the next story!

**Thanks, love and skittles to all!!**


End file.
